In the past there have been numerous types of desalinization devices. This invention is of a relatively portable small generally spherical shape desalinization device. Preferably it is small in size and light in weight weighing approximately 10 pounds and utilizes little electrical energy to deliver approximately 3 to 5 gallons of water per hour. A 12 volt battery may be used.
The device is shown in two embodiments. In the first device, a hollow sphere of durable plastic is provided in which conduits are utilized to heat a flow of water to convert another flow of water delivered to the sphere into steam where it is condensed in the presence of a partial vacuum which lowers the boiling temperature and pressure. The condensate or distilled water is delivered to a storage unit. The water being heated may be heated by the exhaust energy from the engine of the vessel on which it is installed or, alternatively, electrically. In the alternative embodiment, a thermo-electric device is utilized to heat the water and preferably a Peltier which is a commercially available product of the Melcor Company, 990 Spruce Street, Trenton, N.J. 06648. It consists of a first and second plate sandwiched about an electronic circuit as described more fully hereinafter.